


Be More Careful, Please

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Kamen Rider Hibiki, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ahaha I am defs gonna write more of this, Kamen Rider Parody, M/M, Written for OTP Battle on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunting Makamou means danger, but not always from the Makamou themselves as Kouki is witness to.  Oni have to contend with angry weapon makers as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be More Careful, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Name changes! In Kamen Rider Hibiki, those who become Oni (demon hunters), change their name to a hunter name based after their last name with “-ki” added on to the end of it. Whereas in Hibiki there are obviously thought out meanings in this…there are none. I just smooshed half of their last name with “-ki” as is the formula. So Kiyoshi is “Kiyoki” and Moriyama is “Moribuki.” 
> 
> Also, this is based after Kamen Rider Hibiki where demon, or makamou, hunters called Oni go out underneath the Takeshi Organization beating them and keeping people safe from them. Oni fight by using various devices that allow them to transform and fight, and their final attack is called an Ongeki. They use pure sound.

“Hello!”

“Ah, Kouki-kun, come here, come here!” Satsuki waved him over excitedly, going back to peering around the doorframe with Riko and Kagetora.  Curious, Kouki peered around as well only to see Kiyoki and Moribuki sitting there with their heads bowed and—

“I’m sorry, but what am I supposed to see?” he asked, frowning. 

Satsuki nudged his shoulder, “Look closer!”  Kouki did, and when he finally noticed a pale blue haired man standing there with the other two he jumped.

“Who—“

“That’s Kuroko Tetsuya, or Tetsu-kun as I like to call him!” Satsuki gushed.  “He’s the one in charge of making the disc animals and fixing weaponry for us in the Kanto branch!”  Kouki nodded his head, watching as the two Oni flinched under Tetsuya’s words.  “Ahh, I told those two not to push the cute little Disc Animals too hard or else Tetsu-kun would be on their case,” another sigh.

“Kiyoki-san doesn’t look too worried though,” Kouki said.  It was true, too.  Where Moribuki looked thoroughly cowed, Kiyoki had this sort of sheepish grin on his face.  It was the sort of grin that said Kiyoki had sat through this kind of talk before—multiple times in fact.  Kouki looked at the other three of the Takeshi Kanto branch, waiting for an explanation.  Kagetora just looked grumpy as usual, Satsuki looked absolutely excited, and Riko just had a look of resigned acceptance—Kouki wasn’t sure if he was going to get an explanation for this.

“And so I trust that you  _both_ will treat your weapons with better care in the future,” Kouki looked back to the trio as Tetsuya’s voice became a bit louder.  “Your work as an Oni thrives on them, you perform your Ongeki with them, it is one half of the whole,” a sigh, “it also lets me know that you’ll remain safe.”

“Yes, sir,” the response was in unison but it was enough for the tension to visibly bleed out from Tetsuya’s shoulders.

“Ah, but really I’m not worried!” Kiyoki stood up, patting Tetsuya on the shoulder.  “You make great Disc Animals to accompany us, and we have hand to hand figh—ow, ow, ow!”  Kouki cringed along with Moribuki as Tetsuya reached up to pinch and twist the skin of his underarm. 

“Did the point fly over your head completely or are you letting our years of friendship cloud your judgment?” Tetsuya’s voice was flat.  Extremely flat.

“Ah—ow—well—ouch—“

“Tetsuya-san, if you don’t mind I’ll be leaving with Hayakawa,” Moribuki looked a bit meek as he inched around the two.  Tetsuya just nodded and Moribuki skittered on past them, making a call me motion to Riko that was quickly thwarted by a growl and glare from Kagetora.  With that done, Kouki looked back to where Kiyoki was trying to dissuade Tetsuya’s wrath and failing.

“So are they friends?” Kouki asked.

“Kind of,” Riko said.  “They’ve known each other since middle school I think?  Were on the same basketball team, and when Kiyoki joined Takeshi Tetsuya followed.”  For the betterment of the organization too, it seemed.  After a few seconds Tetsuya let go and simply rested his head against Kiyoki’s chest.

“I know, I know,” Kiyoki moved to pat Tetsuya on the back. 

“Be more careful, I’m just support and I can’t do much.  It’s trying, but if you’ll just be more careful—“

“Oooh, they’re having a moment,” Satsuki hissed, turning around with her family and grabbing Kouki by his arm.

“A moment—“

“I’m sure there are some things Kiyoki-san wants to keep private now come on help me open shop!”

Kouki was thoroughly confused. 

 


End file.
